1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling operation of a blast furnace, and more particularly, to a method for controlling heat conditions in the operation, based on information outputted from sensor means provided for the blast furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known, as a method for controlling temperature of molten metal tapped out of a blast furnace, by means of estimation of the temperature, to persons in the art, that operational factors are controlled to optimum, by means of evaluating furnace operation conditions, on the basis of qualitative judgement on information outputted from sensor means provided for the blast furnace.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 30007/76, for example, describes a method for controlling blast furnace operation, wherein, in order to carry out optimum operation by means of amending a long cycle change appearing during computer control of blast furnace operation conditions, heat balance of the blast furnace operation is controlled by means of humidity of blast air blown in through tuyeres. The humidity is determined by an equation modified by an amendment member of preventing Si-content in molten metal from making a long cycle change. The amendment member is determined by an amount of direct reduction computed from measured values which are continuously obtainable during the blast furnace operation.
This method, however, is disadvantageous in that it requires an analysis model to be maintained by means of modification thereto in compliance with the changes the blast furnace undergoes through its life. In addition, the modification itself is quite a time-consuming and complicated task, as the analysis model is quite complex.